


Trying to Keep the Pieces Together

by Louey06



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Elektra is no good for Matt, Foggy is a worrier, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Law School, Season 2 spoilers, Seriously more angsty than I meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louey06/pseuds/Louey06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is justifiably worried about Matt. He rarely comes to class, stays out all night, and is barely ever around. Matt says he's fine, but Foggy isn't an idiot. And he know where all of it stems from: Elektra Natchios. Foggy watches as Matt spirals out of control as he falls harder for the elusive Elektra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Keep the Pieces Together

Foggy was lying on his dorm bed, attempting to read his torts textbook. He really should be actually reading his textbook, but he couldn’t focus. Every few minutes his eyes would flick towards the door as though that would make Matt return any faster. Foggy hadn’t seen his roommate since the night before when Matt had mysteriously disappeared from the party they’d been crashing.

Maybe it was unfair of Foggy to worry so much about his roommate, but, well, the guy was blind. Even though Matt had an independent steak bigger than the island of Manhattan, Foggy couldn’t help but worry occasionally. What if he walked in front of a car, or fell down a manhole or something? Or what if he’d been drugged and kidnapped from the party? Shit like that happened, even at super posh parties with fancy food and thousand dollar bottles of wine. 

But it didn’t matter how much he worried, Foggy couldn’t do a damn thing. Even without his education in law, Foggy would have known that the police didn’t appreciate being alerted every time your roommate didn’t come home from a party. I mean, there were plenty of reasons a guy like Matt may not come home one night, many of them quite pleasant ones. But Foggy was a worst case scenario guy, not really the other way around.

He moved his eyes back to torts trying once again to understand what was happening in the third paragraph. Just as he reread the first sentence for the quadrillionth time the door opened and the distinctive tap of Matt’s cane hit the floor.

“Hey!” Foggy nearly jumped off the bed and ran for his roommate. Instead he settled with visually assessing Matt, he appeared to be in one piece, “Where’ve you been?”

Matt, paused for a moment as he set his cane against the wall, “I’m not exactly sure. We went a lot of places.

Ignore the first worrying statement, “We?”

“Yeah,” a small smile broke across Matt’s lips. “I met a girl at the party.”

An internal sigh of relief whooshed out of Foggy. So Matt had pulled the good kind of disappearing act, the one you want at a party, “You found a snooty rich girl?”

“Rich, yes. Snooty? Up for debate.” Matt flopped down on his bed, a small grin still playing on his face. “She was something else, Foggy.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how to describe her. But from the moment I sensed her, I knew there was something… different about her.”

Foggy sometimes found Matt’s vocabulary a little weird. Obviously the guy couldn’t go around saying he “saw” people, while he could, and sometimes did, but a lot of the time, especially when it was just the two of them, Matt used different terminology. Sensed, smelled, heard, felt, all far game for Matthew Murdock. Although it sounded strange, and sometimes mildly creepy, Foggy appreciated getting a glimpse of Matt’s world. 

“The good different, right? She’s not a murderer or anything?”

Matt’s grinned widened, “The good different, the interesting kind.”

“Second date kind of girl?”

“I got her number.”

“Do you ever not?”

Matt chuckled and started to kick off his shoes and undo his tie, “It’s been known to happen.”

“I’ll need some more facts for that statement, so far you’re batting average seems pretty damn high.”

“Who knew it would help when you can’t see the ball?”

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” With Matt back and safe, Foggy finally found himself able to understand a bit of the torts book. He started to resume reading, “Do you wanna study for  
torts with me? We have that test Wednesday.”

“Nah,” Matt shook his head, “I am in dire need of a nap.”

“It’s like 11 o clock, dude.”

Foggy was not sure how Matt could throw him such a pitying look, somehow the dark glasses increased his look of superiority instead of diminishing it. “Well, you know, didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Good to know, Murdock. Good to know.”

oOo

Matt started going out more and more as the weeks passed. Not that Matt had been a compete homebody before, but pre-Electra Matt (Foggy was definitely starting to see a pre and post thing going on) had been much more likely to spend five hours in a library than to come home at the crack of dawn with a definite smell of alcohol on him.  
Foggy didn’t want to be that guy. He didn’t want to burst the happy, somewhat delusional bubble that Matt was constructing for himself, but when Foggy saw Matt’s more current civil procedure grade, he knew he had to say something.

oOo

They were sitting in their room, each with a large book stretched in his lap. Foggy looked up to see Matt feverishly running his hands over the text, far too fast for any normal human to actually feel anything, “How’s it going over there?”

Matt gave a noncommittal grunt and flipped the page. 

“Need some help?”

Grunt. 

“It’s easier when you come to class you know. The teacher actually explains it and everything.”

Matt sighs, and pauses his frantic hands, “Can we not talk about this?”

“I think we sort of have to. I think she’s becoming an issue, Matt.”

Matt carefully saved his place in his book before slowly closing it. He raised his head to look at Foggy, probably more for Foggy’s benefit than anything. Without his glasses on, Matt’s eyes looked weary and mildly annoyed, “First off, she has nothing to do with it.”

“Sure, Matt, pull the other one.”

“Foggy, I’m serious, I make my own choices. I am allowed to decide how I live my life. Whether I choose to go to torts or hang out with Elektra is just that, my choice.”

Foggy huffed out an angry breath, “Matt, when have you ever been one to skip class? Pre-Elektra I’d never seen you so much as late to class. Now you barely study, and you only show up like seventy percent of the time.”

“So?”

“So? Matt, you can’t keep doing this. Think about how hard you worked to get here. Think about all those hours you spent over your books, and now you’re going to throw it out for some girl you barely know?”

Their voices both started slowly rising, “I know Elektra better then I know anyone and she knows me. She gets me, Foggy. I can’t just throw that away.”

“Well, you don’t have to throw away everything else for her. This doesn’t have to be either or Matt! But you definitely can’t keep on like you are. She’s doing something to you, Matt, and I don’t think it’s a good thing.”

“You have no idea what’s good for me! You don’t understand what I need!”

“I know that you don’t need to flunk out of college and wind up on the street! You’ve told me time and again how important this is to you, how important this was to your dad-“

Matt was suddenly on his feet, his enormous braille textbook falling off his lap with a large thump, “Don’t you even bring him up! Don’t think that you know everything that’s most important to me! You don’t get it, Foggy! You just don’t! And Electra does! She knows me better than anyone ever has and she respects me and is there for me! She doesn’t presume to know what’s best for me. You may think she’s dragging me off some terrible path but she’s not. She’s showing me how to be me and how to be the person that I want to be.”

With that Matt snatched his glasses off his bedside table and grabbed his cane from its usual position by the door.

“Matt, wait, I didn’t mean-”

“No one ever does. It doesn’t stop them from being annoying assholes though.” Matt punctuated his words with the slam of the door in his wake.

Foggy slumped backwards covering his face with his hands. Superb job there Nelson, fucking perfect.

oOo

Foggy didn’t see Matt for several weeks after the fight. Matt must have stopped into their room while Foggy was out, as occasionally Foggy saw clothes move and books disappear and reappear. In any shared class, assuming Matt showed up at all, he sat as far away as humanly possible from Foggy. Foggy wasn’t sure how Matt managed it, could the guy smell him coming or something? But any time Foggy tried to approach him Matt turned the other direction and started going double time, his white cane a handy way to part the crowd that Foggy did not have. 

Foggy resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to wait for Matt to cool off before anything got resolved. Unfortunately with each day that Matt stewed Foggy worried more. Matt started coming to class less and less. Foggy had even fewer opportunities to approach him because he was just never around. 

Finally, one day out of the blue Matt opened the door to their room while Foggy was inside. 

“I don’t want to fight. I want to be able to be around you and I don’t want you to constantly examine my life choices, or Elektra. She’s not up for discussion. Clear?”

Foggy bit his lip for a solid minute. On one hand, he’d much rather have Matt here than off with her all day. But could he just sit blindly by and let Matt self-destruct? Matt or not Matt? Easy choice, “Yeah, clear.”

“Good.” Matt set his cane aside and dropped the duffle bag on his shoulder (he’d definitely been by the room) onto his bed. Matt turned his head towards Foggy and smiled slightly, “I’m sorry for how I acted before. It was childish, but I just needed some space.”

“It’s alright,” no it’s not, “I get it,” no I don’t.

Matt started to dig through his bag and Foggy looked back to his laptop and tried to resume his essay writing.

oOo

Foggy was finding the whole don’t judge, don’t fight thing almost impossible. Matt was spiraling out of control. But Foggy couldn’t do a thing, because if he did Matt, would leave. If Matt left, Foggy couldn’t be there to pick up the pieces when Matt finally hit the bottom of his descent. As much as he hated himself for it, Foggy hoped bottom came sooner rather than later. 

When it came, Foggy thought he’d be ready. He thought he was prepared to deal with the fallout when Elektra finally pushed Matt too far. But he wasn’t. Nothing could have prepared him for post-Elektra Matt.

oOo

Once again Foggy was pouring over his textbooks. That seemed to be his constant state in law school. It didn’t matter that it was nearly dawn, or that he hadn’t slept a wink in like, 30 something hours, Foggy had to keep going

He was just trying to extract the last drops of his third cup of coffee (who was he kidding, this was probably like number 20) when the dorm room door flew open and hit the wall with a bang.

“Jesus!” Foggy jumped about twelve feet in the air and his head whipped towards the door. There stood the most disheveled Matthew Murdock Foggy had ever seen. He was sopping wet, his hair was a complete mess, he had some sort of stain on his shirt, it pretty much looked like he’d come home via the sewer system. “What happened?”

“It’s raining.” Matt replied, his voice horribly flat, without an inch of emotion. He dropped his cane, not even bothering to prop it against the wall, and made a beeline for his bed.  
Foggy watched in mute shock as Matt fell on top of his duvet, face first into the pillow. He didn’t bother to take off his glasses, or remove his shoes, or really do much of anything.  
He just laid there. 

Foggy pushed aside his notes and walked cautiously towards Matt’s bed, “what happened, Matty?”

“You were right.” Matt muttered into his pillowcase. “You were so godamn right about everything.”

Usually these were words Foggy enjoyed, tonight he got absolutely no pleasure from them, “What?”

Matt turned his head towards foggy, tears streaming from beneath his glasses. “Everything you said was right. I was an idiot. I let her twist me and get to me. She tried to make me…” Matt trailed off.

“She tried to make you what?” Foggy tried very hard to keep the anger out of his voice. What had she done to Matt?

He was quiet for a moment, breathing heavily, “She tried to make me give in.”

That made zero sense. Of course half the thing Matt said made no sense to Foggy, but this was one of those times he really wished he could understand.

“But I can’t give in, Foggy. I can’t ever give in. I’ve just gotta take it.”

“Matt, what are you talking about?”

Matt turned his head back into the pillow, “Nothing.”

“Hey, no, none of that,” Foggy gently turned Matt’s head back towards him. He carefully tugged Matt’s glasses off and set them to the side. Foggy didn’t generally like to pull Matt around, since he couldn’t see it coming and all, but special circumstances and all that. “You can tell me anything.”

Matt let out a short, bitter laugh, “Foggy, you’re so great. I don’t deserve you.”

“Self-depreciation aside, tell me what happened.”

Matt bit his lower lip. His sightless eyes seemed to look right into Foggy’s eyes. “I can’t, Foggy. I need someone to believe in me. People who know me just use me and then leave me.”

Woah, that was a little deeper than Foggy had been prepared for, “Matt I won’t leave you. Or ever use you. You’re too important for that sort of thing.”

Matt swallowed loudly, more tears falling from his eyes, “truth.” He said it so quietly Foggy was sure he hadn’t been meant to hear. “I can’t, Foggy. I can’t do that. Not with you. It can’t be the same with you. I have to do something different.”

Foggy was starting flounder. Matt was making even less sense and was so emotionally distraught that Foggy didn’t want to push so that he could understand. But Foggy was dying to help. Without his glasses on, Matt looked even more desolate and even more like a kicked puppy. The boy had the most expressive eyes Foggy had ever seen. Foggy was often tempted to just rip off Matt’s glasses to get a glimpse at what was going on. But when he did get a peek, it was usually more than he could handle. 

“I don’t know what to say, buddy. You just have to know I’m here for you. Whenever you need it. I won’t go anywhere when you need me.”

Matt’s eyes closed, “I want to believe you.”

“So, do it. I’m right here.”

More tears fell, faster and faster. “Why does everyone go? Why aren’t I good enough for anyone?”

Foggy sighed deeply and bent down to wrap his arms around Matt’s shaking form. That was a wonderful question. But Foggy didn’t know how to answer it. He didn’t know how anyone could stand to leave Matt Murdock, to hurt him so deeply that no matter how hard Foggy tried, he couldn’t sew up the wounds. “I don’t know, Matty. But you gotta know. I  
won’t be one of them.”

Matt didn’t speak again that night. Foggy stayed there hunched over on Matt’s bed. His arms flung comfortingly over Matt’s quaking form. Foggy stayed as the tears slowed and the gasps for air quieted. When Matt drifted into a fitful sleep Foggy pulled the covers from his own bed and wrapped them over his roommate. Foggy didn’t know he got stuck with Matt Murdock as the most important thing in his life, but he had. Now he just had to watch, and try his best to pick up Matt’s pieces and keep the both afloat in a world constantly trying to pull them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I meant to write ( I hardly ever do) but this wasn't it. For one, it was supposed to be about Foggy's relationship with Elektra. Oh well, cute avocado angst is cute. Season 2 gave me a lot of feels and I had to let them out somehow. Apparently by making Matt and Foggy fight even more and have even more angst, as if we didn't get enough of that in the show.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Leaving comments is a lovely way to show appreciation


End file.
